To dissipate potentially damaging heat during operations, integrated circuit (IC) products may include a thermally conductive heat spreader in thermal contact with IC components (such as dies). Existing heat spreaders are typically manufactured by stamping a simple shape into a metal blank. These typical manufacturing techniques may limit the precision, complexity and size of heat spreader designs, which in turn may inhibit the development of new IC package designs.